Midnight in August
by LilyMWPPlove
Summary: Lily goes through her years in Hogwarts with laughs and tears. But who is sending her a warning, giving her three chances, every year? starts at third year. my first fanfic, not good at summaries...LJ SOC ROC r&r (discontinued, i think...)
1. The Young and the Hopeless

**_Midnight in August  
_**  
_My first fanfic. Don't be mean. This story is about lily and MWPP. It probably will have a plot, even tho I don't like plots, since life doesn't have a plot. I'll try to get romance and humor in there, I don't know, I'm very new at this. By the way, this fanfic will be pretty modern and sorry to all u other ppl, but also very American-ish. I can't help it! :-D  
  
_**Disclaimer- Kay, I'm new at this too. Anything you recognize is NOT mine. Most likely JK Rowling's. Anything you DON'T recognize is MINE! Please ask before you take anything.  
**  
_Got any questions? Ask me in a review or e-mail me! Or, if you want, IM me on my harrypfanatic111 or freddyhedgehog sn.  
_  
Ch. 1 The Young and the Hopeless

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

_And if i make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am i just running in place  
  
And if i stumble and i fall  
  
Should i get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same  
  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and i dont care  
  
i dont care _

-The Young and the Hopeless, Good Charlotte  
  
"Lily, I hope you don't plan on spending your whole summer vacation moping around like that. You kids are getting so annoying around here." Claire Evans, Lily's mom, said while carrying a basket of laundry down the stairs.  
"Well excuse me for living, mom. You don't have to freak at me!!" Lily snapped at her. Immediately, as her mom's face contorted into a frown, she thought, 'Uh-oh. Shouldn't have said THAT...but it's not MY fault! She's just uptight.' And before she heard anything from her mom, Lily bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. As soon as she got there, she spotted her twin brother sitting in front of her laptop. "Ugh! Get out of my room you freak, Mike! Mom told you to get lost from my stuff, WHICH INCLUDES MY ROOM!" Lily burst. "Whatever you say, sis." Mike said with a grin as he got up and exited.

He was at that age where he thought he could get away with murder no matter what. Lily, 13, and unfortunately twins with the kid, was at the age where everything could suck at one point, and then be absolutely wonderful the next. Between Lily and Mike, Claire and Kevin Evans had their hands full. Inconveniently, they had another daughter, Petunia, who was 18, and by some miracle of god, was also at a stage in her life. The "I'm-an-adult-now-I- can't-wait-to-get-the-hell-to-college-I-can-break-curfew-there-are-no-rules- for-me" stage, which didn't come as any relief to Claire or her husband.

Lily, now contently listening to music on her headphones, was also gazing about her room. It was a shocking thing to wake up to, but Lily loved it. It was square, big, had several windows on the west side of it, and a bathroom and walk in closet on the south side. The north side had nothing but a storage closet and her bed, and the east was all but blank. There was her TV and the numerous posters of bands that were plastered across all four walls. Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Switchfoot, AFI, Story of the Year, Something Corporate, Guster, Blink 182 were a few of them.

The walls, though covered by the magazine pictures, had vibrant colors solidly painted on them. One wall, the north wall, was painted that kind of orange you get during a sunset, the opposite wall to that, the south wall, was a cherry red. Her west wall was an intense lime green, and her east side was an electric blue, like a blue raspberry Slush Puppy. Lily got up and decided to see if any of her friends were online. She logged on to her AIM screen name, TiGeRLilY816. Her buddy list popped up and she saw that her best friends from Hogwarts were on. Among them were the Marauders, as she was one of the few that were trusted to keep them in line. The first to talk was her best girl, and whose sn was Punk Rocker319.  
  
Punk Rocker319: hey hun, how's the summer vaca goin?

TiGeRLilY816: hey anne

TiGeRLilY816: I suppose you could say its alright.

Punk Rocker319: ur family got ya worked up again?

TiGeRLilY816: how'd u guess

Punk Rocker319:I've got ESP remember? :-D

TiGeRLilY816: oh yes, how could I forget lol

During their second year in Hogwarts, Anne had made a game of guessing what Lily was thinking. The marauders thought it was such an enjoyable game they joined in. Needless to say, Lily got a bit ticked but thought it was utterly hilarious with the things that they dreamed up.

Punk Rocker319: u no wut happens in 1 week, 4 days, 8 hours, 34 minutes?

TiGeRLilY816: sigh no, anne, I don't lol

TiGeRLilY816: u've only told me about a million times that its ur b'day!

Punk Rocker319: heh heh just checkin that u didn't forget that wonderful, wonderful day!

TiGeRLilY816: how COULD I forget? u tell me about every 5 seconds!u even CALLED me at MIDNIGHT to tell me it was in exactly a month!

Punk Rocker319: hey thats right...hah!

Punk Rocker319: HEY! Guess WUT!

TiGeRLilY816: tell me I don't feel like guessin

Punk Rocker319: aww I g2g I'll tell ya tomorrow

TiGeRLilY816: aw, u can't just leave me wondering!

Punk Rocker319: mom's yellin I'll ttyl

Punk Rocker319: lyl bff

TiGeRLilY816: lyl ttfn bffeaeaeaea

Punk Rocker319 signed off at 3:57 PM.  
  
Lily sighed and signed off too. 'Maybe I'll call her...' she thought. She dashed over to the other side of her room and grabbed her portable phone off its charger on her bedside table. The one good thing about all her friends, including Anne, was that they were all equipped with muggle things, like computers and phones. By now, Lily's fingers could dial Anne's number without thinking so as she absentmindedly pressed the buttons; she glanced at her computer screen, which just popped up a message with the always-cheerful voice saying "error!" While Lily heard the busy signal beep on Anne's line, she trundled over to her computer thinking, 'that's funny... I didn't tell it to do anything...' she clicked okay to the "Check for viruses?" box.

As soon as the old box went away a new one came up. It was a window saying that a Spyware company was attacking her computer repeatedly. Before she could do a thing, her screen turned a sickening blood red and the box dissolved into words as black as night that said, "You have been warned, Mudblood, once before. You have three chances. BEWARE!" and then it too disappeared. The screen flashed blue then went back to normal. Her virus check came back negative. That joyful voice piped up from the speakers and asked, "Restart computer?" Numbly, Lily clicked OK and dropped down into her desk chair.

The force was too much to keep the chair stable, so it being with wheels, shot backwards as soon as she hit the cushion. Still in her shocked state, Lily let it roll her to her west wall and once she got there, descended into a couch built into the wall with three windows surrounding it. With a loud bang her attention was brought to her still rolling chair, running into her music stand. Which created a domino effect, and knocked down her guitar, which pushed off her box of picks and thing for her guitar, and it went on and on.

Lily just watched, unnerved, as her room came undone. Finally it ended. Her shelved were on her wall no more, her various lamps had gotten smashed, her dressers were on the floor, face down, her stereo was in a heap, there WASN'T a display of her artwork anymore and her bulletin board, along with all the papers on it had flown across the room. She narrowed her eyes. "This could NOT have happened by pure gravity!" Lily muttered.

Groaning, she got up to fix the mess, and to yell down to her mom that her room was hit by a tornado. She knew her mom would give her hell, but she was too used to that to care. As was expected, the shriek of "LILLIAN! GET DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THAT NOISE WAS!" came soon enough. Just before exiting, Lily could have sworn she heard a malicious voice whisper, "Next time it'll be your house and your family MUDBLOOD..." she froze, stock-still. When nothing else came, she mumbled, "I am SO hallucinating..."

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º Later, after Lily told her disbelieving mother about her destroyed room by some unknown force, and had a dinner of spaghetti, Lily had came back up to her disaster area, a.k.a. her room, and got straight to work with the mess made by...something. That took a good hour and a half to get everything in order and put it in its right place. When she did finish, she collapsed on to her bed, exhausted, and moaned to no one in particular, "Argh, that sucked! My back hurts..."  
"Argh that sucked! My back hurts!"  
Did we fail to mention Lily's pet parrot, Bilbo?  
"Shut up, Bilbo!"  
"Shut up, Bilbo!"  
Lily had near to no patience with the bird; she didn't even remember why she got Bilbo. However, she brings him to Hogwarts along with her cat, Fée De Pluie (A/N: it means rain fairy in French, and for further notices, they call her Pluie for short.) and her owl, her owl, Wonder.  
Lily rolled onto one side of her bed and grabbed the remote to her TV. Flipping mindlessly through channels on her big flat screen TV set upon her east wall, her brain went back to the words her computer had shown.

'Have I been warned once before?' Lily wondered. Flashing back through the past couple of years, she found that she HAD in fact, been warned, just in her second year.

'But that was just a dream...' she feebly protested to her mind.

'Oh, was it now?' replied that god-awful voice inside your head.

'Yes! It was!'

'Are you sure about that? Anne looked quite a bit worried for it to be just a nightmare, and you yourself said it seemed so real!' the voice said smartly.

'Well, Anne's a worrywart, and I couldn't help saying it was real, I was scared and over-tired!' Lily shot back, but she forced herself to relive that night again.

Flashback

It was Halloween night, and after the traditional All Hallows Eve feast in the Great Hall, everyone went back to their common rooms. Lily, Anne, Jen, Lindsey (A/N: those are Lily's friends from her dormitory.) and the marauders headed back in a huge group, getting sugar high from all the sweets they had. Once there, someone had the brilliant idea of forming a party. The marauders, especially Sirius, whole-heartedly jumped right in. Soon it was being run too far by the old students, like the alcoholic beverages were being brought out.  
Lily, although a good partier, noticed that it was 3 in the morning, wondered why McGonagall hadn't come to end the recklessness by now, and shouted over to Jen, the closest one to her, that she was going to bed. Climbing up the girls' staircase, she heaved a sigh as the music faded into a blissful silence and her hyper overtired side effects fell away. Out of habit, she gathered enough energy to slip into pajamas and brush her teeth. Curling into bed under cool sheets, she yawned and closed her eyes.

She snapped them open again. Searching frantically around the room for someone from her place in bed, Lily let the feeling that had been creeping up on her since lessons that day fall upon her. It was a feeling of someone watching you, anticipation, and that something just wasn't right, something bad was going to happen. Closing her bed curtains in hopes to cease the unnerving feeling, Lily sighed and shut her eyes once more.  
Amongst pushing the feeling away and trying to calm herself down enough to get to REM cycles, Lily fell into a fitful, but deep sleep. It might have been an hour or two later when Lily experienced something like lucid dreaming, but not quite. It felt too real. She was walking, steadily, as with a purpose, in the halls of what she identified as Hogwarts. Which floor it was, she honestly wasn't sure. It looked strange to her, unfamiliar, and not right, like the shadows in the corner were too long, the night outside the windows too dark, the hall she was walking in too black.

Lily kept walking, turning corners, and walking through tapestries, but always seemingly on the same floor. A feeling, same as the one she'd had before falling into sleep, grew on her, along with dread. It surrounded her, she didn't want her back to anyone, everything was a danger, and so she started to run. So fast, she couldn't stop, but as she turned another corner, her greatest fear came true.

There was someone there, someone right in front of her, and Lily jumped right out of her skin. She still didn't want her back to anyone, or anything, so she carefully slid to the wall and glanced around her. Thump-thump-thump, went her heart, the only thing she could hear except for her heavy breathing in this eerie silence. The person, still in front of her, did not have a face, it did not have a body, it seemed, either. However, Lily, a fan of magical creatures, knew it wasn't a dementor, it was too short, though it looked like one. Just an empty cloak taking the form of an invisible man.

Even without a face, it seemed to glare leeringly at her, and it stepped closer. In a low hiss, it said, "Beware, you filthy mudblood. Leave this place, or look out for yourself." Cold fear shot through her veins. Adrenaline pumped through her body as the thing somehow took hold of her wrists, whipped her around, and pulled her arms behind her back. Lily gasped as pain jumped in her shoulders and she let out a blood curdling scream, hearing it come back to her in the empty Hogwarts hallway, yet never letting it go.

That same shrill scream woke up all of Gryffindor Tower, especially her dorm mates. Anne, the lightest sleeper of them all, and the one with the bed closest to Lily's had rushed over first, still while Lily screamed her never-ending scream. "Lily! Lily! Wake UP Lily! It's just a dream Lily!" was what ceased her from her screaming and pulled her from the world of sleeping- or whatever it was. After explaining it to all her friends, including the marauders who knew Lily scream and had come up as soon as they could, they all agreed that it was just a dream. Lily however, broke that agreement by saying, "But it was so REAL...it was too real..." the answer to that was that all dreams feel real. Only Anne said, "Yeah...yeah I guess so..." and she, too, looked worried about it being just a nightmare. One of the seventh years, who was the Head Girl, came down to check what happened and sent them to bed. She offered a dreamless sleep potion, but Lily declined, she just went to stew her thoughts.

End flashback

Lily's forehead creased as she thought about that night, that dream, that so called warning. 'Was it real? How could it have possibly been, though?' she thought, curling a little tighter and hugging her knees under her covers. She glanced over her shoulder at her west wall to see if her windows were open. They weren't. It was one of those balmy, warm, summer nights, and Lily's body was sticky with humidity as her sheets were heavy with it too. Kicking them off, she lay there for a few seconds before slipping out of bed. Her cold wooden floor sent a jolt through her bare feet as she walked to her windows and pushed them open as wide as they could go. Lily rested her head on the windowsill and she stared up into the gorgeous night sky.

The stars were shining like silver in sunlight and Lily started to pick out all the summer constellations. Looking at the northwest sky she saw a zodiac sign, Leo. Above it was Virgo, Bootes, Hercules. To the right of it were Ursa Major and Minor, Draco, and Lynx. Shifting her gaze southwest she saw Libra, Serpens Caput, Ophiuchus, Scorpius and the very beginning of Sagittarius. Almost falling asleep while standing she stumbled back into her bed and immediately felt the falling sensation you get before you sleep.  
It was at least ten hours later, though it felt like 10 seconds to Lily, when a rock came clear over her window, into her room and landed with a crash on her bedside table. Along with the rocks, came shouts from outside her window. Her friends. She could tell.  
"Lily! Come over here dear!" that was Anne...  
"Hey Miss Froggy!" that was Sirius...  
"Lilyyyyy..." that was Jen...  
"Hey Lils! Get out of bed you fool!" that was James... "Lillian Anastasia! Come ON! Hurry up!" that was Lindsey and Remus... (A/N: I hate peter I'm NOT putting him in here. He'll only be mentioned quite briefly every once in a while. Sorry if you're disappointed.)  
With a loud groan she rolled out of her comfy bed. THUD. This caused laughter from her friends. Getting up and walking over to the window, she said with a scowl, "Jesus, you IDIOTS! I was SLEEPING! I wake up to a ROCK crashing into my table!"  
"Aw, but you still love us, right Lils?" joked Sirius  
"Hmmm I dunno...you guys might not deserve it..." Lily replied, biting her lip and faking uncertainty.  
All of them adopted a puppy dog look and she said, "Oh, you guys!" with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.  
Catapulting herself out of her window, and landing gracefully on both feet she greeted her friends. "Hey guys, what's up? And WHY did you decide to wake me up at-"Lily checked her watch, "-8:07 AM?! You KNOW I wake up at ten!"  
"Just felt like it?" Sirius tried with a grin.  
"There's monkeys attacking your house, we needed to get you up." James added.  
"Nuh-uh they're attacking MY house!" Sirius shot back.  
"Nope. Not a chance."  
"Yuh-huh. Definitely. I saw them."  
"You did not!"  
"I did too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"N-"  
"Alright, alright, that's good." Anne interrupted before it went too far. "Honestly! Fighting over Sirius's house being attacked by monkeys! Jesus!"  
Sirius and James, who were shooting glares at eachother, bounced back and glanced at Lily, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes and looking at the bright summer morning.  
"Guys," she said, "I gotta take a shower before I do anything."  
"Sure Lily. We'll come back later." Lindsey said kindly, who had been watching most words exchanged like others, and glared at Sirius and James who appeared to be on a sugar high, and dragged the rest of her friends away. "Come ON Sirius. No, N-no let's not lick the fence." Lily heard as she watched them disappear down the path leading to her front door.  
Getting up from her spot on the ground where she sat down from tiredness, Lily grimaced at her wet backside from the dew, and went inside to her kitchen where her mother and father were speaking quietly in hushed and grim voices. Glancing between them, Lily declared her presence by saying "Mom? Dad? What's up?" with raised eyebrows. The unusually dark hush that followed her questioning stare was unnerving and she had a sense of foreboding.  
"Honey," her mom said carefully at last, "Daddy's job isn't going as well as we thought. We're pretty sure we're going to have to move..."  
The same unnatural silence came after that announcement also. Once Lily's eyes returned to their normal size, and her brain properly processed and understood what her mother had said, the first words out of her mouth were, "You can't do that to me!!! I WON'T! You can't make me!" and with that she fled from the kitchen, stomped up the first staircase and slammed into her room.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

there's the first chapter! whew

review ppl! i'd appreciate it greatly!

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º


	2. Crush

**Midnight in August  
**  
_My first fanfic. Don't be mean. This story is about lily and MWPP. It probably will have a plot, even tho I don't like plots, since life doesn't have a plot. I'll try to get romance and humor in there, I don't know, I'm very new at this. By the way, this fanfic will be pretty modern and sorry to all u other ppl, but also very American-ish. I can't help it! :-D  
_  
**Disclaimer- Kay, I'm new at this too. Anything you recognize is NOT mine. Most likely JK Rowling's. Anything you DON'T recognize is MINE! Please ask before you take anything.**  
  
_Got any questions? Ask me in a review or e-mail me! Or, if you want, IM me on my harrypfanatic111 or freddyhedgehog sn.  
_  
Ch. 2 Crush  
  
º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
  
_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything i wish i did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know i should tell you how i feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush... _

_-Crush, Mandy Moore_  
  
'Daddy's job? Problems? They never told me anything...did it just happen? Oh no...what if they've been lying to me? What if they ARE lying to me? Moving...they can't...moving...' Lily's thoughts were rushing through her head, she felt like a trapped animal, pressed against a wall, looking wildly for an escape. Sighing, she picked herself up from where she had fallen. When Lily came up to her room she had mindlessly dived into her secret "comfort room", which was a trapdoor over by her bed, and the exit was by her walk in closet.  
Lily so wanted to just forget about everything, everything. But somehow, everything was connected to the happenings of the morning. She guessed it had been about an hour at least since she'd come upstairs and collapsed into the entrance slide to her secret room. Flopping on her waterbed in the middle of the room, she had fallen into a semi unconscious state, leaving her thoughts to scamper around her head in any incomplete, unorganized or perfectly blunt way. After a while though, Lily got sick of all the numbness and terror filled thoughts, so she pushed them out. Of course they came back, and here Lily was now, still on the waterbed, yet sitting up and gazing about in a nonchalant way.  
Finally pulling herself out of the confined space she'd put herself in, Lily slowly got up, climbed the ladder leading out of her secret room, peeked her head out of the trapdoor to see if anyone was in her room- she really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment- found that it was clear, and slipped onto the hard wood floor of her room. Deciding to take a shower, she grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and walked into her medium sized bathroom. In it was a Jacuzzi, shower, counter with a mirror running along the wall behind it, a toilet, (A/N: Obviously there's a toilet in there, jesus, I just decided to add in case any wondered.) and a gigantic full-length mirror that came with the house for some reason. 'If Daddy's job isn't going well then why do I have all this stuff??' Lily thought in confusion and suspicion. Mostly she'd just taken all that for granted, as her friends had mostly the same fortune.

Staring stonily into her full-length mirror, she examined herself. Her mid- back length hair was auburn with red, blonde and slightly orange highlights. Her heart shaped face was tanned-despite her fair face- from being outside quite a lot this summer yet still had more than plenty freckles all over her face. Leaning in closer, she glared back into the eyes reflected in her mirror. The part of her she wasn't sure if she loved or hated. At least 30 different shades of green, her eyes are a guarantee to be called unusual. They sure were gorgeous, she knew that but she wasn't sure if she liked the attention she got from them. Lighting up at odd times, and an open door for her emotions, was another factor she couldn't decide good or bad on. Her scrutiny moved downwards. Although not exactly skinny or thin, she as sure as hell wasn't fat in the least. Being 13, (A/N: to put this politely...) her chest had started to grow quite a bit, she was a bit discomforted about that, she wasn't a big fan of being fawned over by boys. Her eyes traveled down to her favorite feature, her legs. She was proud to say she had killer legs, well toned and long. At times, she would think they were too muscle-y, but she liked them how they were. Being a dancer she was super fit and was happy for it.

Shrugging, Lily undressed and climbed into her shower that had been pouring out steam for the last 10 minutes and had turned her bathroom into Fog Land. Half an hour later, Lily was squeaky clean and dressed. After drying and brushing her hair, applying her light makeup (that included eye shadow, mascara, blush and lip gloss) and brushing her teeth, she hesitantly stepped out of her bathroom, for Lily still wasn't quite big on the idea of telling her friends about her supposed moving. Thinking better of her plan to go on a walk, since there a chance she'd see her friends, Lily switched into her dance gear and went down to her comfort room, which held a dance studio that she got James' dad to secretly put in there as a birthday present a few years ago.

Music and dancing was like a cure to any problems in Lily's life. She took to it like a fish to water, when music turned on she couldn't help but start dancing, the endless rhythm in her body and soul would overcome her. Feeling a need for assurance, she went back to her memories. Turning on the A Rush Of Blood To The Head Coldplay CD, she switched it to track 5, "Clocks". Her modern dance from a year ago shot through her mind, a forgotten thought sweeping along a remembering mind. Closing her eyes, feeling the music the dance, Lily desperately danced to the familiar movements with the rhythm on fire in her body, her soul. Dancing through the whole CD, she put in her Sarah McLachlan CD, whose haunting vocals ripped straight to her heart.

Lily tied her pointe shoes on her feet, and she danced, danced on bare feet, on her toes, in ballet slippers, in jazz shoes, working herself to exhaustion, where she brought herself to her centered waterbed, and cried. Burning, angry tears poured from her eyes leaving salty trails of wet fire on her cheeks. Without realizing it, her 5 CD stereo had clicked on to her Good Charlotte CD, and was on track 12, "The Young and the Hopeless". The lyrics ran through her head and she thought 'How true are these lyrics?' Sighing, Lily forced her tears to stop, and went to face the music- in other words, have a talk with her parents about this issue and then, if she was feeling up to it, with her friends. Stepping down the last flight of stairs, Lily plummeted downwards as she absentmindedly fell heavily on the wood floor of her foyer when she missed the last step on her stairs. Muttering about her sore ass and god having it in for her, she walked into the kitchen expecting to see her parents. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the way you looked at it, all Lily saw was a note saying:

_Lillian Dear- _

_Your father and I went to the grocery store and the bank. We will be back in a few hours. You know what numbers to call and where to go if there's trouble.  
Love, Mom _

_P. S. We left some money if you'd like to go somewhere with your friends._  
  
'Heh. They're feeling guilty...bribery is what THAT is. Jesus I'm not stupid, Mom...' Lily thought after reading through the note written in her mom's near perfect cursive. It brought back memories of her mom teaching her to write in 3rd grade. She blocked it out though, since elementary school wasn't a big part of Lily's fond memories. Friends and trust were a problem back then; and cruel, consistent teasing; dissing and hurtful comments from her brother had kept her self-esteem down low. She had been best friends with him, but that changed that one day when they were 8. Ever since then she said she hated him, but underneath that protective shield she knew she was still hurt and scarred forever by what he'd put her through. Even now, the scars from him and friend problems still made her falter at times. She was stronger now, mentally and physically, but that didn't stop her from questioning all she trusted from her friends to her family.  
Lily thought, 'Well, if they're gone, maybe I should just wait to talk to my friends. I don't know if anything is for sure, I don't want to scare them.' Of course, God and fate had other plans. So they chose that moment to have her friends stop by her house again. Ringing her doorbell, she was frozen in her spot by the choices of answering the door or hiding, which might not work since her friends knew numerous ways to get in and out of her house secretly.

'Hmmm... I don't HAVE to say anything to them so I guess I'll answer the door...' Using that streak of courage, Lily walked into her foyer and opened the intricately designed double doors of the front of her house. "Umm...hey guys." She said with a fake smile.

"Ohmigod Lily, what's wrong??" Lindsey instantly asked.

Lily blinked. She was confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh...oh...my face..." Her makeup must have ran and still been on her face from when she was crying. And her eyes must have been a billboard saying that she had cried.

"Well? Are you going to explain why you look like crap?" Anne said rather bluntly.

"Anne! That was harsh!" Jen shot a reproving glare to Anne and gently soothed Lily who had began to get upset by saying to her, "Come on, Lil, it's okay, do you mind telling us what's wrong?" and put her arm around her.

"Why does everyone say it's going to be okay? What if it ISN'T going to be okay?! You don't know! Jesus..." Lily said moodily, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I guess that's a no to telling us what's wrong..."Jen said and looked over to the others to discuss what the plan of action was now.

Lily threw Jen's arm off and looked over to the forest on the far side of her house. For a while she just imagined how lovely it would be in there, peaceful, quiet. Then she walked over to it, noiselessly. Lindsay, Sirius, Anne and Jen were busing conversing on what to do since they noticed Lily didn't want to deal with anything at ALL and paid no heed to her when she left, as she was so quiet. James, though, who'd been oddly silent through this whole thing, looked as she went, and left after her, much in the same fashion as her, slipping away without a sound.

Gazing at her and quickening his pace he caught up with her but didn't say a word, though he knew she heard him. She didn't look u or falter, just continued as she had before, James matched her pace, and they walked in a comfortable stillness, side by side to the forest. He would glance at Lily from time to time, but never say anything. Once she sighed. He looked over, concerned, but she was still looking straight ahead, and still didn't verbally acknowledge him.

James softened his gaze and thought about her. Though he's never told a soul, he had a crush on her since one day in the middle of Transfiguration, he realized, as he was thinking about her, that he LIKED her MORE than a friend! Of course, this had frightened him, as it was only in first year, and he had only a little experience in that. Sure, he thought some girls were hot, and had a few girlfriends in 5th grade or so, but he really liked Lily. For everything. She was beautiful, and he simply loved the way she WAS. Her laugh, her smile, her personality, the way she would always care about her friends no matter what, and of course the way she looked. She was almost fragile looking, but ever so soft and sexy, with her dreamy eyes, delicate complexion and fine, wavy/curly/straight hair that was red, auburn, orange, and very slightly blonde. She seemed perfect- not super skinny, just the right height (his level) and almost floating along beside him. Even now, with her messy face and slightly red eyes, she was gorgeous, like a goddess, a fairy. Come to think of it, her ears DID turn up a little at the top and-

Lily glanced over at him for a split second. "I can feel you stare at me." She said with a small smile and a laugh in her voice.

James laughed and blushed. "Caught me, did you?" and made Lily smile a true smile. They entered the opening clearing of the forest and walked through till the sun that shone upon everything and blinded them before, left and hid behind the many trees of every kind gathered close together. And for a long time, it seemed almost an eternity, of endless trees and plants. Then, after walking till their feet were sore, the sun blinded them again. "It's so gorgeous." Lily breathed, looking around at the pure setting of it.

There was a glade, surrounded by cattails and long grasses. The pool itself seemed like a looking glass, its reflective surface a mirror image of the dream like quality of the clearing they had stumbled (A/N: not literally...) upon. Flowers of blues and purples like bluebells and lady slippers graced the earth around the pond and the edges of the clearing. The water in the pool was clear as diamonds and showed the bottom of the pool, filled with near thousands of stones of blues, grays, blacks, and whites, and with fish- tropical fish, that just didn't look native to here, yet thrive in this glade.

"I've never seen this before." Lily whispered, taking off her flip-flops and tracing the smooth yet rough surface of the tall stones scattered around the pond with the tips of her long-nailed fingers, and feeling the soft, bare earth that was just powdery dirt mixed with a shimmery substance, as if it were crushed up jewels. Sitting down on one of the several stones mentioned just before, Lily breathed in the sweet damp air that had a surreal touch to it. "Wow..." she closed her eyes and smiled.

James went and sat down beside her.

"You're right." He said.

"About what?"

"It is beautiful."

"A little late on that one?" Lily said with smile.

"Always." James replied grinning.

They sat in stillness for a few minutes, each chewing on their own problems and gazing about, around the hedges and shimming over what Lily identified as faerie mushrooms that have grown one after another in the form of a circle. It's said these are made when the faeries come out and they dance and play, and the magic released from their mystic rituals make these rings. Lily was strangely drawn to them, and this place in general. She wondered if there really were faeries in her forest, her glade. Maybe she wasn't as muggleborn as she thought. She sighed, again.

"Do you wanna tell me what's got you looking so sad?" James asked with a concerned look on his face, his eyes penetrating into hers. She sighed, yet again.

"Mmmm...I suppose...how that I think about it I feel foolish. I'm making much too big a deal about it..."

"Well, do you still wanna clue me in?"

She didn't answer. Another sigh. "My parents...told me we might move..." Lily finally said hesitantly, her eyes glued onto a tree straight in front of her, almost in a trance. After a few seconds, she snapped out of her reverie and swung her head around to face James and said, "You think I'm overreacting, don't you?? I'm being stupid! It's just moving, after all!" she said bitterly with a false laugh, and looked stonily back to her tree.

"Hey, hey, calm down," her said touching her arm and staring in her eyes, "No, it does matter, you know we all love you, Lily! We'd miss you to death, even though we spend most of the year at Hogwarts, summer wouldn't be the same without you." He took a breath. "Wait... you're not moving THAT far away...right?"

"I'm not sure...yeah..." she was still thinking about what he had said. There was something about the way he'd said love. "Wait! No! No, they didn't say anything a yes or no...sorry, you know how it's my reflex to say yes." She laughed.

"No kidding, it's only happened about 15 million times." He grinned and playfully shoved her.

"Hey!" she smiled and shoved him back while giggling. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell backwards. "Jesus, how strong ARE you? You push hard!" James said while staring at her in amazement with a strange smile on his face.

"What're you staring at?" Lily said with a humorous smirk on her face, and then replaced it with a worried look. "Anyways, are you okay? You looked like you hit your head pretty hard..."

"I'll be fine, Lils." He replied as he watched her come over and looked him up and down for injuries, "You just pushed me off this thing and I hit my head on the stone. No big deal."

"Okay. Wait, you hit your head on the stone?! That could cause serious brain damage! Are you dizzy? Nauseous? You look kinda pale...do you feel weak? Tired? Like you're gonna faint?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Lils." James said "Lils! Lily...Lily...Lily! Li-ly...oh forget it..." Then he shot her a look she didn't receive because she was too busy listing symptoms and side effects. James cleared his throat then shouted, "Lillian Anastasia!" She suddenly straightened up and jerked her head to look him in the eye with a murderous glare and started to say her 'how-dare-you-call-me-that- you-KNOW-I-hate-that-name!!' speech, but before she could he cut her off and said, "Sorry, I had to, you weren't listening otherwise."

"What about- "

"I tried your other names."

"Well-"

"Lils, it DOESN'T MATTER, okay?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just drop it." He said pleadingly with a smile.

"Okay, fine" she said reluctantly "But never again, you hear me? Unless you want the claws of death to come pouncing on you!" He smiled and felt a weird sensation as an image of her on top of him sent chills up his spine. 'Whoa, where did that come from?!' James thought and shook his head slightly to shake the image from his mind.

"You okay?" Lily asked him, as he had a dazed and uncoordinated expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." James shook his head again and waved away the thought of liking her more than he already did as absurd. He stood up and stuck out his hand to help Lily up.  
She took it, stood up beside him, and was shocked to feel her stomach squirm and a shrill wind go up her back as her hand was clasped in his. 'What? Why am I feeling like this? I've touched James and he's touched me plenty of times before! I'm probably just tired...'

"So, uh, you wanna keep walking? Of course, we could go find the other guys too..." James added quickly at the end and his face glowed red. 'Ugh, why am I blushing?!' he though furiously to himself.

"Um, well, we could keep walking, unless, I mean, um, do you want to? Or we could go find them, if you want to." She said, stumbling over words and crimson creeping up her neck to her forehead, and then just noticing his face was the same color. 'Why is he blushing? Why am I blushing?! Oh my god...what IS this? We're both acting like fools! Ugh..." Lily thought.

"Well let's keep walking, then. I don't feel like seeing them again yet." James said and smiled at her, trying to force the blush off his face, while thinking, 'what's happening? We're both blushing! Does she like me more than friend?! And I've never acted like this before! Even when I realized that I had a crush on her I didn't! What is WITH me?! Ugh, whatever, maybe it'll go away...hey, she's so pretty in the sunlight...whoa...not again! Okay...'

"Okay." Lily replied and smiled, trying to gain back control of herself. She turned and started walking towards the clearing and was disappearing when James realized it. He took a breath and ran to catch up to her.

'Oh my god. What am I gonna do? I think I have a crush on him!' Lily though frantically, 'Maybe we should go back to our friends. I KNOW I'm acting weird. Even I can tell! Ohhh my god...' she turned around quickly, and came face to face with James. She nearly fell as she tripped trying to get as far back as possible, so instinctively he reached out for her and caught her by the waist. A jolt went through her stomach so she jumped out of his arms, and stumbled a few feet away. "Are you okay, Lily? You're acting kind of...strange..." James said with concern written on his face.

"Yeah! Of course I am! Heh heh..." she said with a fake laugh and suddenly couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was concerned...about HER...she sneakily glanced back at him to catch a look of his gorgeous brown eyes. 'Why am I like this?! Good lord, it happened so fast too! Oh no, he caught me looking...I am SUCH a dork! Oh no...I'm blushing again!' Lily started to get panicky 'Oh no, I look like crap, too! What is he thinking? And WHY is he blushing?! Oh no! Does he think I like him? Does he know? Is he embarrassed because he doesn't like me and knows that I like him? And Jesus! He's my best friend! I can't have a crush on my best friend!! AHHHH!' and her eyes widened at the thought.

James was just standing there, wondering why the hell she was acting like this. Then her eyes widened at something. He looked around, over both shoulders. Nothing was there. He was getting extraordinarily suspicious when she said in a pitch too high for her normal voice, "Uh, um, maybe we should find the others."

"Oooookay, Lily. Whatever you say." James replied and smiled at her. "Let's go then."

She tried not to swoon at his smile that just suddenly turned a whole lot more attractive, and tried to give a weak one back as she started walking and gave a mental kick to herself for going wacky over her best friend. 'What is with her...she looked so cute when her eyes widened though...' James thought as he walked beside her.  
  
º º ºLaterº º º  
  
Once they caught up with their friends, where Sirius and Jen were having a battle of who could chug the most Gatorade, Lily calmed down a little but couldn't resist shooting devious short looks at James. Anne noticed the one sided staring contest. She pulled her away while they were all watching a movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, and James and Sirius were doing impressions of different scenes. Lily was laughing at both of them, as everyone was, but had her eyes locked on James and would only flicker towards Sirius every once in a while. Little did she know, James was trying his hardest to make Lily laugh.  
Once they were all caught up in a battle scene, Lily said, "I'm gonna get a drink guys."

"Yeah I think I will too." Anne said fast, seizing her chance to interrogate Lily. She caught up to her in the hallways and said,"You LIKE him, Lily!!" she whispered indignantly.

"What are you talking about? Who do I like?" Lily said calmly, confused but inside she was squirming to death.

"James! I saw you looking at him! ALL day!"

Lily shot another confused look at her. "Anne, he's one of my best friends! How could I like him? And I think you're hallucinating, 'cuz I haven't been "looking" at him." Lily was simply freaking out inside.

"Well that's what I'm wondering! Lily! I'm your best friend, you hafta tell me! I tell you who I like!" Anne was beginning to whine.

"Exactly, Anne. You're my best friend I wouldn't lie to you!" Lily said in a completely trustworthy tone. 'Thank the lord for my acting skills...' she thought.

"Lily! Damn it! Tell me!"

"Anne, I have nothing to tell you!"

Their conversation was rising in a crescendo rapidly.

"God damn your acting skills Lily!"

"Shit, Anne! Why the hell are you being like this!?"

Unknowingly to them, the others had paused the movie several seconds before and were exchanging glances as they listened to the fight.

"Why the hell are YOU being like this, Lillian?! I thought we were best friends!"

"We ARE! That's why I'm wondering why you're not believing me!"

"Bull shit! I KNOW when you're acting, and you are right now!"

"That is not true, Annabelle Elisabeth!"

"Whatever!"

"Jesus Christ! I'm leaving!"

Lily stormed out of the living room where the 5 of them stared at her for a few seconds then hurriedly averted their gaze as she said "What are YOU looking at??" with venom in her voice. She walked to the couch, grabbed her bracelet that she had taken off, turned on her heel and slammed the door as she walked out of James's house.  
All of them lived in the same neighborhood, so Lily only had to walk a few streets to get to her house, but before she got very far, she heard her name being called by someone she wasn't feeling up to seeing.  
She turned around slowly when she felt James's hand on her shoulder. "Can you just leave me alone James?" she asked, despite the butterflies in her stomach and the want of him to like her more than a best friend- even though that was a tough relationship to put on the line.

"No, I can't. What was that fight about?"

She sighed. "James...I don't want to talk about it...please..."

"Well I do, Lils...I'm your best friend! Um...right?"

"Of course James...it's just...oh never mind..."

"No, Lily. Please tell me..."

'He looks so desperate...but I can't say anything! And there's no way in hell I'm telling him how I feel! And its not just this fight...there's something else, too...how can I deal with THAT though...'

"James...I can't!" Lily was now near tears. "I'm sorry, you don't understand. I can't." she so wanted to spill it out to him, as he always knew what to do, and he knew everything about her. But this time, it was different. This time, he couldn't, as one of the things was about HIM. She didn't know why, but that was one of the saddest things she'd ever experienced. She turned away, her tears starting to sting and leak from her eyes.

"Hey, hey...Lil...what's wrong? Lily! Come on...what _is _wrong?"

"Everything!" She choked through her tears her back still turned.

"Oh, Lily..." He clasped her shoulders, turned her around and said, "Lily, what can be so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Y-you don't know!"

"But you've told me everything, all your secrets, you even said so!"

"N-no! Not all of them! You don't know, you don't know! And I can't say them! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

All of it just caught up to her. All the pain she'd been through, through all the years, all the emotions she'd hid, all the tears she never cried, somehow something caused her walls to break down. Her shoulders shook and she hid her face as she cried. James's hands jumped as her shoulders did. 'Oh my god...what's gotten into her? She's never been THIS bad! And I've known her since, when we were practically babies! Shit! I don't know what to do! I wish she'd tell me...she looks so stunning even crying...I want to just kiss her and make it all disappear for her...'

"Oh, Lily...it'll be alright...I'll make it better..." James said and embraced her. He hugged her tightly to try and make her shuddering stop.  
It when on for a while. Both were secretly enjoying being so close to the other, but Lily continued to gasp and sob, while James desperately tried to console her.

"Shhh, Lily, come on, it looks like it's gonna rain, come on, let's walk now."

But Lily was still in her own world. Something was very wrong, and James knew that. He didn't know what else to do, Lily was sobbing as if the world was going to end, and huge droplets of rain were starting to fall, scattered amongst the pavement. So he picked her up, his two strong arms supporting her body.

"James, James where are we going??" she stuttered through the tears mixed now with rain on her cheeks.

"Shush, Lily, I'm taking you back to my house."

"No!" she struggled, "No! I don't wanna go back there! Let me go! James, let me GO!" she squirmed and twisted.

"No, Lily. It's already raining, I'm not leaving you out here, and you don't HAVE to talk to Anne or any of the rest of them if you don't want to."  
It just brought a whole new round of tears on.

As they were talking, James had walked back to his house.

"Let me go!" she sobbed.

He held her tighter, said, "Lily, please...I care about you so much, and I really wish you'd make this easier..." and opened the door.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

there's the second chapter. why do i have NO reviews? is it really that bad? well i don't care what you say, just review with what you think. and i appreciate constructive critism!

the third chapter is now being typed. dance camp is done so i'll have more time.

don't forget to review. if you have any ideas for me, or how to make it better, tell me!


	3. The Warmth

**Midnight in August  
**  
_My first fanfic.This story is about lily and MWPP. It probably will have a plot, or mini plots, even tho I don't like plots, since life doesn't have a plot. I'll try to get romance and humor in there, I don't know, I'm very new at this. By the way, this fanfic will be pretty modern and I hate to say it, but pretty American. I'm sorry that I'm hopeless at sounding British, since I'm not, lol.  
_  
**Disclaimer- Kay, I'm new at this too. Anything you recognize is NOT mine. Most likely JK Rowling's. Anything you DON'T recognize is MINE! Please ask before you take anything.**  
  
_Got any questions? Ask me in a review or e-mail me! Or, if you want, IM me on my harrypfanatic111 or freddyhedgehog sn._

**_Okay. People. I have gotten near to no reviews (thanks to remick, my only reviewer). Anyways, I'm thinking about just not continuing this ficcie since no one seems (it appears) to like it much. I have to say, I hate it right about now. So this is all I've written before I decided to not spend so much time on nothing. Wanna make me change my mind? FRICKIN TELL ME. PLEASE. I'm sick of working on something no one feels strong enough about to review._**

Ch. 3 The Warmth

_I'd like to close my eyes and go numb_

_But there's a cold wind coming from_

_The top of the highest high rise today_

_Its not a breeze cuz it blows hard_

_Yes and it wants me to discard the_

_The humanity I know, watched the warmth blow away_

_So don't let the world bring you down_

_Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold_

_Remember why you came and while you're alive_

_Experience the warmth before you grow old_

_So do you think I should adhere_

_To that pressing new frontier_

_And leave in my wake, a trail of fear_

_Should I hold my head up high_

_And throw a wrench and spokes by_

_I'm leaving the air behind me clear_

_So don't let the world bring you down_

_Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold_

_Remember why you came and while you're alive_

_Experience the warmth before you grow old_

_So don't let the world bring you down_

_Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold_

_Remember why you came and while you're alive_

_Experience the warmth before you grow old_

_Before you grow old_

_-The Warmth, Incubus_

_(A/N: this song has more meaning later in the story, if I ever decide to write it.)_

The five others obviously hadn't heard them as they all had their eyes glued to the screen when Lily and James walked in. Of course, after the door slammed shut and the sound of Lily's crying reached their ears, they had all rushed over, wondering the same thing that James was: why the hell is she sobbing so hard? Over WHAT?

But before they could say a thing, James said sharply, "Guys watch out. I'm taking her upstairs." And shot them all a warning glance that said 'Shut it. Don't say a WORD, at least not now." He then traveled up the stairs with Lily, who was watching them with tear filled eyes over his shoulder.

Once in the long hallway that contained all the Potter rooms, James said, 'Here I'll put you in my room. All the guest bedrooms don't have sheets.' And with a sigh he set her down on his bed. She was silently crying still, her round green eyes seemed washed out, pale, sad and...empty. It unnerved him. He had never seen her eyes like it, it was spooky as a dead corpse. He just sat there, absentmindedly rubbing her back in hopes of subsiding her tears in stillness.

"I'm gonna go down to the others and stomp on any of the rumors they've thought up by now." James said after a while.

She lifted her head off his should with a feeble 'heh' and said "Okay" sighing.

As he went out the door, she slowly lowered herself on his bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in the smell of his room. It smelled overwhelmingly like him, like the cologne he wore, and just the essence of him. For a while she just thought about him, and how extraordinary he seemed now that she realized her crush on him, she definitely saw him in a new light. Lily opened her eyes and had an urge for something she knew was a problem, but couldn't stop. To take her mind off it, she searched through his drawer beside his bed for a deck of playing cards, so she could play solitaire, a game she'd been doing ever since she realized she needed to stop her problem, as it was getting to a serious point. There were none. What she did find, though, was James's pocket knife. As she picked it up she wondered why he didn't have it, he always had it. A fresh wave of fear and guilt rushed over her as she held the heavy, cold metal in her hands. She looked around before she curiously started opening the different blades and other useful things in his pocketknife.

Downstairs, meanwhile

When James hit the last step and entered the hallway he was met by his five eager friends who "coincidently" ran into him, and what a perfect time it was to ask him a few "questions." More like the interrogation squad. Who were very well taught in keeping their mouths shut when needed. He could practically read their minds in their questions, but they still kept silent, and James really wasn't in the mood to try to explain something he didn't understand. After a few seconds, Jen spoke up.

"So, uh, well, what's wrong with Lily?" she said, speeding up at the end as if she was afraid to ask, a concerned look coming over her face.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was trying to get her to tell me what happened between you two," he gestured to Anne, whose eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth turned down at the corners, "and then she just up and starts crying. It was quite strange. But I could tell there was more wrong than just the fight between you guys." He added at the end, seeing Anne get an uneasy look as she heard Lily started crying when James tried to talk to her about the screaming match they had.

"Well, is she okay now?" Anne inquired.

"Um...she's been crying for quite a while...but, um...I think she'll be fine..." he said uncertainly. "I hope..." he added in an undertone.

Jen, Lindsay and Anne exchanged worried glances.

"Can we see her?" Lindsay asked, biting her nails.

"I don't think that'd be best right now..." James replied, frowning.

"Why?" she asked further.

"I dunno, I just don't!" he said shrugging, getting agitated.

"Wait...it's not _that_ time of the month for her, is it?" Sirius asked pointedly to the girls with a suspicious and disgusted look on his face.

"Sirius. You dumbass." James said with an exasperated expression flashing on his face.

"What? Girls act so freaking _emotional_ when they're...like that." He responded.

"Bad move, buddy..." James said in an undertone turning slightly away, he didn't want to be a part of what he knew the girls would get ultra defensive about.

"Sirius...what he means is that right about now we are surrounded by girls...and they're kind of..._touchy_...about that..." Remus said.

"They are? Well maybe it's their time, too. Then they probably _would_ be touchy about it." He said stupidly, while Anne, Jen and Lindsay just glared at him.

'We do not ACT like that," Anne gestured upwards, to Lily, "you bastard."

"Anne, don't let your mouth run off like that. And Sirius, the only reason we're _touchy_ is because you _ignorant_ boys decide to act so damn annoying, stupid, chauvinistic, arrogant and provoking all the time." Jen said.

"Hey! Not nice!" James said.

"Whatever..." she replied.

"Just the truth..." Anne said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at them.

"Well, is it that time for _all_ of y-"

"Sirius. You can be extraordinarily idiotic sometimes." Remus said, cutting him off and looking at the girls fearfully who had narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms, looking like bulls before a red flag.

"Correction: He's like that ALL the time." James said turning away, "I think we should go before we get massacred."

"Um, heh?" Sirius said weakly.

July passed without much concern except for the huge birthday bash they held for Anne which they had at her house in the monster big backyard and invited nearly everyone they knew from everywhere. Sirius, of course, spiked every drink he could and got almost everyone at least a little drunk, himself included (majorly.) August was just a blur of spending as much time as possible not thinking about going back to school and work, much the same as July apart from the ever growing feeling of summer coming to a close. They had all forgotten about the one day where Lily cried and the fight had broken out. (Well, mostly. They all had it in their subconscious, preferring to not think about it, yet unknowingly had strange dreams that drew from it.) The usual occurrence of going to Diagon Alley came and went.

Now, it was 10:23 AM on September 1st and chaos had erupted in every household.

"Where's my freaking wand?!"

"I can't find my Zonko's bag, dude! Help!"

"Okay, finally I've got everything in order and away from my maniacal 3 year old sisters...wait! No Kimmy! Don't run away with my stuff, honey! Agghhh..."

"Quill, parchment, wand, robes, books, cat, owl...wait...no cat...oh no!"

"MOM. We're gonna be late."

"I can't find my Transfiguration book! I can't find my Transfiguration book!"

"Hey mom, I'm ready, let's go."

"People! I can't find my wand! Work with me, here!"

"Mom, where the hel-eck is my Zonko's bag?!"

"Kimmmmmy! Ah-hah! Gotcha...ah! No Kara! No!"

"Mrs. Paw-awws, where ARE you?"

"MOM! Seriously, we're GONNA be late!"

"Dad, my book? Corey? Oh okay...where did it GO? Shut up I didn't ask you..."

"Mom? Can we GO now? Come on!"

"MY WAND!"

"Whew! Zonko's bag! Thank you, GOD! I would've died without pranks...actually I'd just steal James's stuff...heh, oh well."

"Got you BOTH! Give me back my stuff! There we go...now leave me alone!"

"Mrs. Paws! There you are, my fluff ball!"

"MOM! WE ARE GOING TO BE _LATE!!"_

"Corey! You dunce! Why'd you have MY Transfiguration book?!"

"Can we PLEASE go now?!"

And so went the journey to King's Cross.

Okay, that was the beginning of chapter 3. as I said, I stopped writing it. Short, I kno. Now, Review and maybe I'll continue, but ya kno what? If you don't, then I'm not going to. At all. And even if you do review I'll post one short bit telling whether I'm going to or not. But obviously, so far, it doesn't matter one way or the other since I haven't gotten the enthusiasm I wanted...well that's okay. I have an idea in my head for another story that might go better than this one. Yes, I had more ideas for this but maybe I can work them into the other story.

If you don't have any comments on this (if you do, please review. Hey, that rhymed...heh) choose one of the letters (or just type it out) in your review

don't finish the story, and I don't give a damn what else you do

Don't finish the story, but write the other one, and use the ideas you had for this one into that story. (hint, this one will probably be LJ love/hate since people seem to like that kind, even thought I don't)

finish this story

finish this story, but write the other one, too

I'm not sure/ I don't care

Please try not to review with E. that doesn't give me anything to work off of.

As always, review with any constructive criticism or help/ ideas.

Thank you.


	4. AN note

I plan on writing more for this story.

But I have come to the point my summer vacation where everything starts up again- last minute vacations, going camping with my friends, getting ready for school, waiting for my schedule for school, and just spending as much time as possible not think about school with my friends. So I'm trying to write- and I'll try harder- but the next chapter might take a little while if you want it long.

I'm still accepting reviews for whether to continue or not.

So far I've only heard positive.

But really, if you don't like something, tell me!!

Also, I edited my chapters, spell check, changed a few things. Not drastically important but my computer changed a few words to be wrong when I typed it at first. So if you're still wondering why something was weird go look.

º jess º


End file.
